Problem: Express $0.45$ as a fraction.
Explanation: The number $4$ is in the tenths place, so we have four tenth Four tenth can be written as $\dfrac{4}{10}$ The number $5$ is in the hundredths place, so we have five hundredth Five hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{5}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{5}{100}$ $= \dfrac{40}{100} + \dfrac{5}{100}$ $= \dfrac{45}{100}$